


The Letters You Leave : Mum

by eliseiswriting



Series: The Letters You Leave [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliseiswriting/pseuds/eliseiswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The letter Greg leaves to his Mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letters You Leave : Mum

**Author's Note:**

> I figured who better than his Mum- she deserves one too.

Mum,

I love you loads, you know. How could I not? You were the one who raised me, after all. I mean Dad left, then killed himself. I'm sorry it had to be this way. 

You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault. Just my life went too downhill, too fast. I just couldn't cope with that.

I'm sure you heard about what happened to Sherlock Holmes on the news, and I mentioned him to you a couple of times, but I never really explained what he was to me.

He was a son, Mum. And I lost him. I guess I've done that to you, too. I'm sorry. 

I lost him, Adam, Julia, my job. It was too much.

Just know that I love you, okay?

Love

Greg


End file.
